Convivencia a Prueba de Jutsus
by Blueee.Summer
Summary: Se trata de la convivencia entre Kakashi y Obito, cada capítulo trata de cómo ellos enfrentan distintos problemas que se presentan día a día.
1. Desorden

******Personajes: Hatake Kakashi (20), Uchiha Obito (20); Uzumaki Naruto (16), Uchiha Sasuke (16); Haruno Sakura (17), Nohara Rin (20)**

**Advertencia: AU, Yaoi, Yuri (_Posiblemente) _**, **No masacre, No cuarta guerra.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masaki Kishimoto, la historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

**Desorden**

La cortina estaba levemente movida, la luz le empezaba a entrar por la ventana, y así pudo iluminar su rostro, llegando a incomodar sus ojos, se revolvió entre las sábanas, estiró su brazo en busca de su pareja y no lo encontró. Se vio obligado a ir abriendo los ojos y una leve sonrisa se apodero de su rostro. Pudo ver a su amante, mejor amigo y actual pareja por casi un año y medio entrar cuidadosamente en la habitación con el desayuno en una bandeja. Hoy, tres de Agosto cumplían un mes más de relación y a pesar de Kakashi no era tan detallista, Obito si lo era y al menos quería hacer algo especial por más pequeño que sea.

-Obito sabes que no es necesario... – Kakashi se acomodó en la cama para que ambos pudieran disfrutar el desayuno – Sé que tienes una misión hoy, espero que no te hayas echo tarde...

Él mencionado le deposito un tierno beso al peliplata antes de posicionarse a su costado – La misión empieza a las diez y son las siete. Tengo tiempo suficiente para desayunar contigo... y también puedo engreírte – Obito paso su mano atrevidamente cerca por la entrepierna de Kakashi. Este último por mucho que le encantaba aquella idea sentía que algo no andaba bien. De todas maneras es de Obito del que hablamos.

Tomo su taza de café y en eso algo importante llegó a su mente – Espero que hayas recordado que el reloj está atrasado por 3 horas...

-¡¿QUE?! – lo siguiente que pudo observar fue un remolino azul oscuro con gafas por el cuarto desordenando todo a su paso.

Kakashi se paró para recoger las cosas mientras daba un gran suspiró – _¿Cómo se había enamorado de aquel desastre andante? – _siguió a _su desastre _hasta la sala y se recostó en la pared con una pequeña sonrisa, que no duro mucho.

-Obito... – intento sonar calmadamente mientras se detenía en la cocina – ¡¿Qué diablos le paso a la cocina?!

Literalmente todo estaba quemado, parecía como si la estufa hubiera explotado, había un extraño liquido en el techo color morado, sinceramente no quería saber qué era eso, las puertas de los reposteros estaban quemadas y algunas partidas por la mitad.

-Pues... tuve un pequeño accidente... – sonrió torpemente.

-¿Pero si nada de lo que preparaste en el desayuno necesitaba la estufa?...

-Puede que al principio no supiera como preparar el...

-¡LIMPIA TODO! ¡AHORA!

-Tengo misión y ya voy tarde– fue rápidamente donde se encontraba Kakashi, lo abrazo y posicionó su mentón en el pecho de su amado mientras ponía ojos de cachorrito – Prometo jamás volver a dejar un desorden...

Y ahí recordó porque se había enamorado de Obito... Esos ojos, a esos ojos no podía negar nada –...Esta bien... está bien... anda, yo termino de limpiar...

-¡Gracias! – Le dio un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso, se soltó y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta – ¡Te amo!

-También yo... – vio cómo su amado se iba y suspiro. Al parecer su día libre la pasaría limpiando en lugar de leer su amado Icha Icha.

**Una semanas después**

Kakashi caminaba hacia el departamento que compartía con Obito, estaba cansado, su misión había sido de cuatro días en los cuales setenta y dos horas estuvo despierto. Su ropa y una parte de sus cabellos estaban llenos de lodo. Quería descansar y tener un buen sexo con su prometido. Ya estaba en su piso cuando vio a Obito salir corriendo del departamento con su uniforme de jounin.

-¡Kakashi llegaste! – Se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces a los brazos del peliplata y lo abrazo – Pensé que no te encontraría, Tsunade me asigno una misión para hoy y justo estoy de salida ¡Te amo! – Y así como salto hacia sus brazos se fue. Kakashi sin más fue hacia la puerta del departamento, un mal olor llego a él pero no le dio importancia o bueno, eso fue hasta que abrió la puerta.

Un olor repugnante inundaba su hogar, la cocina estaba nuevamente destruida, observo algunos bóxers de su compañero tirados por la sala e incluso sobre la mesa donde compartían sus comidas _– Nota mental #1: Quemar esa mesa y comprar una nueva – _pudo ver los platos sucios en la cocina con muchas cucarachas y por último la basura que debía ser sacada todos los días estaba agrupada en una esquina con un enjambre de moscas.

-¡OBITOOOOOOO!

En la entrada de la aldea

-¿Qué fue ese grito? – Una peli rosa se detuvo ante aquel grito desesperado que se escuchó en toda la aldea.

-¡Mierda la casa!

-¿Ahora qué hiciste Obito?

-Sakura, Rin… ¿Creen que me pueda quedar con ustedes?

-_¡CUANDO REGRESES ERES HOMBRE MUERTO! _– Otro grito se escuchó, esta vez era más aterrador.

-Por favor…

Continuara.


	2. No tenía idea

No tenía idea

El barco se encontraba a la deriva, las olas del mar se movían de un lado a otro haciendo tambalear la nave. No habían mandado ni un aviso sobre una tormenta tan fuerte. Cuando zarparon de la bahía era tranquilidad y esperaron que así siguiera su viaje pero al llegar a una distancia donde ya no había signos de tierra empezó una de las peores tormentas que jamás se habían visto. Los que se encontraban adentro de aquel bote se sostenían de lo primero que encontraron, cualquier movimiento en falso y serian comidos por el mar y posiblemente jamás se volverían a ver

**¡CHUPULÚN!**

– ¡Capitán Pooh! ¡Hombre al agua! ¡Pati Yellow ha caído!

– ¡Rápido Tyranitar Sauriño arrójale un salvavidas!

– ¡Ahhhhh!… Glugluglu… ¡Me ahogo!... ¡Ayudaaaaa!

– ¡Noooo Pati intenta nadar!

–Capitán… lamento decirlo pero... lo hemos perdido entre las olas

– ¡NOOOOOOOOO! – el capitán Pooh Bear grito arrodillándose, había perdido a uno de sus mejores hombres, todo por el mar…

–Kakashi – Obito entro al baño solo con su ropa interior – Quiero saber si mañ… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – se enfocó en Kakashi.

-Nada…

–… ¿Ese no es un patito de hule?

–No…

–… ¿Esa cosa verde…? ¿Es un dinosaurio?

–No…

–… ¿Eso es un barco con un muñequito de Winnie Pooh?

–Para nada…

– ¡Por dios Hatake Kakashi! Tienes veinte años y... ¿Aun juegas con esas cosas?... ¡¿Dónde está la cámara?! – salió corriendo de baño, sin una foto nadie le creería.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra! – grito mientras salía del baño completamente desnudo, lo persiguió por gran parte del departamento hasta llegar a su habitación donde lo agarro, lo tiro a la cama y lo atrapo poniéndose arriba de él – Eres muy escurridizo...

–Y tú estabas jugando con figuritas, eres un bebito... – Kakashi lo miro con un semblante serio, Obito no tenía idea en lo que se había metido, rápidamente y sin aviso previo Kakashi se dirigió al cuello del Uchiha para lamerlo, ganándose un fuerte gemido del moreno, este último puso su cabeza hacia el costado dándole acceso para seguir con tal exquisita sensación. Siguió avanzando por todo su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos que luego se convertirían en marcas sumamente notorias. Obito con cada mordida sentía que se excitaba más a tal punto que no sabía hasta donde alcanzaría ya su notable erección.

Las manos de Obito fueron a parar al torso del peliplata, luego de unas caricias con sus manos lo abrazo con fuerza estampando su boca con la de él. Se besaban desenfrenadamente, como si quisieran devorarse, ya varios gemidos salían de ambos al estar rozando sus erecciones. Obito acaricio su espalda hasta llegar al cabello plateado y lo sujeto.

–K-Kakashi... – Obito gimió fuertemente al sentir la mano de su pareja adentro de su bóxer, empezó a masturbarlo lentamente.

–Tengo muchas formas para demostrarte que no soy un bebito... – ¡Joder! Eso sonaba demasiado sensual, Obito solo atino a observar cómo se deshacía de la estorbosa prenda. Kakashi se quedó viéndolo, sus ganas subieron al ver a Obito sonrojado y con la respiración agitada, instantáneamente el moreno lo sintió lamer su entrada mientras que la mano que estaba en su miembro ahora se encargaba de prepararlo para la intromisión. Mordió el hombro de su pareja para que el también soltará gemidos placenteros, y lo logró. Obito soltó otro gemido al sentir la intromisión de un segundo dedo.

– ¡Kakashi! – gritó, extasiado.

El peliplata volteo al moreno y lo posicionó en cuatro, volvió a introducir dos dedos para seguir con la masturbación de su pequeña cavidad. Una vez preparado, el calor al igual que el deseo estaba a niveles desorbitantes.

–Ya…– gimió, con la respiración entrecortada – Métemelo… Te necesito adentro – suspiro.

Sin esperar más Kakashi se adentró en Obito. Gimió con fuerza el nombre del peliplata mientras recibía las embestidas de este, Kakashi lo tomo de las caderas para intensificar el ritmo, ese ritmo salvaje era lo que Obito adoraba de su pareja. Arqueo su espalda mientras el Hatake volvía a masturbar el miembro causando leves corrientes en todo su cuerpo.

–… ¡Aah!... Kakashi dame más – suspiro – ya no puedo más.

El peli plata obedeció a su pareja e incremento la velocidad de las embestidas.

–Obito… ya voy a terminar – se apegó más a él aumentando también la masturbación que le daba.

–Hazlo… ¡Hazlo!... ya no aguanto – gimió.

El orgasmo llegó. Kakashi abrazo al moreno mientras daba unas pequeñas embestidas. Obito se derramo en la mano de su pareja y este último terminó en su interior, gimiendo de manera ronca.

Ambos se fueron acostando en la cama, estaban con la respiración agitada y sumamente cansados. Kakashi jalo a Obito para abrazarlo y respirar su aroma que tanto le encantaba.

– ¿Aun te parezco un bebito? – lo observo seriamente pero con picardía mientras le daba pequeños besos en su frente.

–Cállate bakakashi…

Continuara.


	3. Economía

Economía

– ¿¡Que!? – gritó indignado Obito quien salió embalado del baño solo con una toalla.

–Lo que escuchaste… Al parecer lo que ganamos en las misiones no es suficiente, tenemos que ahorrar, medirnos en los gastos y dejar de comprar ciertas cosas…

–Pero ¿Porque debemos dejar de pagar nuestra suscripción a la revista "_Black Ninja"_?... ¡Es por tus celos verdad! ¡Supéralo Bakakashi! ¡Él de Kirigakure te gano en el ninja semanal!

– ¡Eso ya no me importa!

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Si no fuera así no cancelarias nuestra suscripción!

– ¡Entiende que no alcanza lo que nos pagan!

– ¡Entonces porque no dejas de comprarte _ese_ _shampoo_!

– ¡No metas a "N'inja Professionnel S, el shampoo de los verdaderos ninjas", en esto!

– ¡Esta más caro que la revista! ¡Puedes usar uno más barato!

– ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Tú más que nadie sabe las maravillas que hace ese shampoo! ¡Aparte es el único que tiene un producto exclusivo para cabellos plateados! ¿¡Acaso quieres que me quede calvo!?

– ¡Pues no pienso quedarme sin la revista! – puso su ceño fundido igual que Kakashi, ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

**_"A tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas" = ¡Amenaza!_**

– ¡Dejaremos de comprar tu colección de gafas!

– ¡Le diré a Rin que fuiste tú él que rompió la escultura que tanto le gustaba!

– ¡Le diré a Minato-sensei que tú le rompiste sus kunai de tele transportación!

– ¡No vamos a la gira de Jiraiya!

Kakashi abrió los ojos a más no poder, pero no se detendría ¡Ahora iría con todo! – ¡No habrá más sexo!

– …

– …

– ¡TU TAMPOCO PUEDES VIVIR SIN ESO!

– Cierto... ¡Le diré a Kushina que te comiste su ramen especial!

– ¡No serias capaz!

– ¡Créeme que sí!

– Entonces... – Se puso nervioso mientras su cara se tornaba roja ganándole al color de los tomates –... ¡No volveré a usar ese traje de enfermera que tanto te gusta!

–...Creo que llegamos en mal momento... – Naruto junto con Sasuke se encontraban en la puerta del departamento y habían escuchado la declaración de Obito, quien parecía que se iba a desmayar de la vergüenza.

– Bueno al menos él si se disfraza... – susurró Sasuke poniendo tensión en el ambiente.

– ¿¡ESPERA QUE!? – gritó Naruto indignado poniéndose al lado del Uchiha mayor.

– Ya vez – puso su brazo por los hombros de Sasuke – Él me apoya, los disfraces lo son todo, no puedes dejar de usarlos...

– Al menos Obito los usa... Naruto jamás se ha puesto uno, ni por los dos años de relación que tenemos.

La cara que pusieron los mencionados no tenía descripción, era una combinación entre amargura, vergüenza y nerviosismo.

– ¡TU, MALDITO TEME! ¡Porque tienes que hablar sobre nuestros _asuntos_ con otras personas!

– ¡Él tiene razón! ¡Porque carajos hablas de nuestra privacidad! ¡Y si no queremos disfrazarnos no lo haremos! – el Hatake como el Uchiha menor los vieron con una gotita en la frente.

– ¡Deberíamos quemar esas cosas! – inmediatamente Naruto jalo a Obito hasta la habitación principal. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir el armario donde se encontraban los trajes un kunai llego a la puerta.

– ¡Aleja tus asquerosas manos de mis reliquias! – grito Kakashi.

– ¡Maldito dobe no hagas locuras! ¡Reacciona!

Naruto abrió la puerta del closet que estaba repleta de disfraces, estaba a punto de quemar todo con un pequeño encendedor.

– ¡WOOOOO! ¡Qué bonito traje de zorro! – Narro saco un short color naranja que tenía unas adorables orejitas y cola.

– Yo... No había visto ese antes... ¿De dónde salió?

– Era una sorpresa, pero si te gusta Naruto-kun llévatelo...

– ¡No! – grito Kakashi.

– ¡SIIIII! ¡GRACIAS OBITO! – lo abrazo rápidamente y salió con Naruto cargado en brazos.

– Ya recordé porque no nos alcanza lo que ganamos... Debemos dejar de comprar esos disfraces – Kakashi suspiro luego de hacer un cálculo rápido, odiaba admitirlo pero por mucho que le gustaran, esos trajes eran caros.

Continuara.


	4. Ira

Ira

Obito había sufrido la verdadera ira de Kakashi dos veces en la vida. La primera fue cuando le gasto una broma el día de su cumpleaños número doce, el Uchiha había entrado a la casa del Hatake en plena madrugada y cambio su shampoo por un decolorante más tinte, horas más tarde se escucharía el grito del afectado por toda la aldea, había terminado con cabellos purpuras. Obito instantáneamente desapareció por una semana.

La segunda vez fue cuando tenían dieciséis años y se le ocurrió la brillante idea de seducir a Kakashi. Fue en casa del peliplata, después de una misión, todo era tranquilidad, hasta que Obito se posiciono frente al Hatake y le robo un beso que fue rápidamente correspondido, cuando el moreno reacciono ya se encontraba acostado en la cama de Kakashi y las caricias encima de la prendas ya estaban presentes. Obito decidió tele transportarse dejándolo con una potente erección. No encontraban a ambos hasta cuadros días después e inexplicablemente este último no podía caminar bien.

Y hoy puede que sea la tercera vez y posiblemente la última. En la mañana Obito se decidió a limpiar el departamento, Kakashi no lo detuvo ya que el tenia pereza y se echó a dormir.

– ¡NOOOOOO! – bueno eso hacía, un fuerte grito de Obito lo levanto. El peliplata se mantuvo quieto sin quitarle la mirada a su libro que se encontraba en el fondo del balde de limpieza de Obito. Este último no sabía qué hacer, intento desesperado sacar el libro pero solo logro que se fueran saliendo las hojas frente a los ojos de Kakashi – Kakashi… Yo… Fue un accidente – unas cuantas lágrimas se alojaron en los ojos negros de Obito y no tardaron mucho en recorrer sus mejillas. Esto hizo reaccionar al peliplata que no dudo en abrazarlo.

– Hey… ¿Por qué lloras? – lo apretó más a su pecho mientras le acariciaba lentamente su cabello para que se calmara.

– Es… ¡Es que es tu libro favorito! – sollozó y con una mano intentaba secarse sus lágrimas pero era en vano – ¡No quería botarlo!... N-no me odies…

– ¡Que cosas dices idiota! Jamás podría odiarte por algo como eso… – deshizo el abrazo y puso sus dos manos en los cachetes de Obito y seco sus lágrimas – Ya olvídalo… comprare otro mañana y problema resuelto – todo finalizo con un beso tierno.

Dos días después Obito se enteró porque había sido tan comprensivo. Un día antes de lo sucedido con su libro, Kakashi, en uno de los enfrentamientos con Gai, había roto una máscara de su colección, su marcara favorita.

– ¡KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!


	5. Malos Entendidos

Malos Entendidos

Era un día normal y tranquilo, iban a ser las diez de la mañana cuando Obito se despertó e increíblemente no encontró a su perezoso novio a su costado. Lo busco por todo el departamento y no lo encontró, sabía que no tenía ninguna misión dado que la Hokage increíblemente le había dado un descanso de una semana a ambos, algo sospechoso pero no iba a quejarse. Después de un rato por fin encontró una pista.

_Obito, salí al centro de la aldea, tengo unas cosas que hacer. Te veo en unas pocas horas._

_Pdta.: No toques nada de la cocina, te deje preparado el desayuno._

Otra cosa de la cual no podía quejarse, su querido, hermoso y perfecto prometido le había dejado comida, sin duda se había ganado un muy buen sexo cuando volviera del centro…

– Al centro… ¿Por qué se iría al centro?... – mientras comía inarizushi se cuestionaba – _¿Qué era lo importante que tenía que hacer en el centro para qué se despierte temprano?_

Prefirió no quedarse con la duda y se encamino al centro. Paseo por todas calles y no había señales del peli plata. Eran aproximadamente las doce y treinta de la tarde ¡Y no lo encontraba! Cansado y con hambre se compró unos dangos con un té y fue al parque más cercano a descansar para después proseguir su búsqueda. Su mano tembló e hizo que los dangos se cayeran, su corazón le dolió. Al frente de él estaban Kakashi y Yamato bajo un gran árbol que les daba sombra, estaban conversando muy _amigablemente_, estaban riéndose y parecían tener una atmosfera encantadora, pero en eso Yamato saco de sus bolsillos un cobre de madera, era muy bonito pero algo pequeño, el peli plata se sonrojo, lo acepto con gusto y con un esfuerzo pudo leer las palabras que le decía su prometido al poseedor de Mokuton – _Es nuestro secreto, no se lo digas a nadie... _– su corazón se rompió, por su mente solo pasaba una posibilidad… _Él… Su primer amor, le estaba siendo infiel…_ Observo como Yamato puso su brazo izquierdo por los hombros del Hatake simulando un abrazo mientras seguían riendo. No quiso ver más y se fue de ahí con una ira que iba creciendo y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le dieron en ese momento, su corazón le dolía mientras en su cabeza se preguntaba el ¿_Porque?_ Se encerró con llave en su dormitorio, se acostó en la cama y lloro con más fuerza. Al rato había caído en un profundo sueño por el dolor de cabeza y sus ojos hinchados.

-.-.-

Eran las tres de la tarde y Kakashi estaba entrando al departamento, se encontraba nervioso pero seguro sobre su decisión, ya no quería perder el tiempo. Quiso ingresar a la habitación pero esta estaba cerrada.

– Vete...

– ¿Obito? ¿Qué pasa? Te escucho raro.

– No quiero verte

– ¿Qué? ¿Pero porque? Obito abre la puerta...

– ¡No! Lárgate... No sabes cuánto te odio... No puedo creer que fueras tú la persona más iba a decepcionar...

– ¡Joder Obito! No entiendo nada. Abre la puerta...

–... – No hubo respuesta por parte del Uchiha, Kakashi tuvo que usar su tele transportación para ingresar al cuarto. Una vez a dentro pudo observar a su moreno con los ojos rojos e hinchados, varias lagrimas seguían saliendo y su expresión detonaba ira, mucha ira con tristeza y decepción.

– Ahora me puedes decir que paso...

Obito sin pensarlo dos veces agarro algunos kunais que estaban en la mesa de noche y se los lanzo – ¡Maldito traidor! ¡TE ODIO!

– ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Ahora que hice?!

– ¡NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE! ¡LO VI TODO! ¡YAMATO Y TU...! ¡ME TRAICIONASTE! – seguía lanzando kunais a diestra y siniestra, hasta se sorprendió, no pensaba que podía haber tantos kunais en su mesa de noche.

–Dios mío... hasta para espiar eres malo – en un veloz movimiento se acercó al moreno y le quito todos los kunais. Obito estaba por reclamar pero el rápido movimiento de Kakashi lo sorprendió

_– ¿Por qué rayos esta arrodillado sobre una pierna?_

– Obito, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en todos estos años, si fui donde Yamato era para pedirle que fabricara con su Mokuton una caja pequeña, porque... Sé que ya estamos comprometidos desde los dieciocho, pero tu pedida fue algo inusual y... rara – Si la pedida de matrimonio que Obito le hizo a Kakashi fue durante una _celebración, _por no decir que se lo propuso cuando estaba algo borracho – por eso yo... quería hacer algo para que recordaras... –abrió la cajita dejando ver un anillo de oro – Uchiha Obito ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?... El apellido Hatake te quedara magnifico, hasta puedo decir que fue diseñado especialmente para ti.

Continuara.


	6. Vicios

Vicios

Salió al atardecer, eso haría su trabajo mucho más fácil. Tenía mucho en contra, el número de enemigos se incrementó considerablemente y no podía ser visto, tuvo que volverse uno con la sombra, no podía dejar que nadie lo divisara, nadie podía saber a dónde se estaba dirigiendo o seria... _Su muerte. _Pudo divisar su objetivo por lo menos a 5 cuadras, era tan tentador ir corriendo hasta aquel lugar... pero tenía que controlarse, observo a su alrededor y no había ninguno de sus perseguidores o ningún posible sospechoso al asecho. En un callejón donde verifico que fuera seguro se disfrazó de un comerciante mayor de edad, caminaba lento pero confiado, hasta que logro observar en la quinta cuadra al segundo sujeto más peligroso de sus perseguidores, iba a pasar por su costado... Era la prueba de oro, sintió una gota de sudor bajar por el costado de sus mejillas cuando estuvo casi al frente y... ¡No lo había reconocido!

**Primer Encuentro:**

**Sharingan 1 - Jinchūriki 0**

El primer peligro había pasado y por un momento pudo respirar tranquilo, hasta que vio al próximo... Uno ninja que sería el peor de los desafíos, no era el más peligroso los cinco que lo perseguían pero sin duda era muy letal, se aproximaba a paso lento hacia él, ese ninja que poseía una increíble fuerza y sobre todo era un gran ninja sensor, caminaba viendo a todas partes. Pero él estaba preparado para todo, su mente trabajaba a velocidad Nara para poder despistarlo. Aunque la verdad no tuvo que pensar mucho, recogió una flor pequeña pero linda del suelo y se acercó lentamente a ella.

– Una flor para una mujer hermosa – vio el sonrojo en aquella ninja y supo que pasaría inadvertido. Su perseguidor siguió deferente observando la rosa.

**Segundo encuentro:**

**Sharingan 1 - Fuerza 0**

Estaba imparable, no lo podía creer, dos encuentros y había salido invicto. Ahora tan solo estaba a tres cuadras de su objetivo, ya casi podía saborear la victoria en sus manos, o eso pensaba hasta que vio a su oponente en aquella esquina, era muy tarde para dar la vuelta y si lo hacía sería muy sospechoso y eso haría que su misión fracasara. Pero en eso recordó su más grande debilidad, sabía que algún día le servirían todos esos recuerdos y agradeció al cielo que sus padres lo obligaran a convivir con la familia principal.

– Como me hubiera gustado tener una bolsa… aquellos tomates que están regalando gratis en la plaza de la aldea se veían más que estupendos – sonó como si lo comentara para sí mismo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el joven ninja lo escuchara, por unos segundos su cara parecía iluminarse e inmediatamente salió corriendo de ahí con dirección al centro.

**Tercer encuentro:**

**Sharingan 1 – Sharingan 0**

Suspiro con una tranquilidad increíble pero de la nada detuvo su andar y la observo, estaba con su chakra levemente elevado, trago saliva, otro jinchūriki y a este lo conocía desde que la academia, con un gran carácter y dulce, aunque cuando quería podía tener una aura asesina peor que los Uchihas. Sacudió su cabeza ante los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente: cuando fue la primera en poner a prueba a su prometido, cuando le rompió el brazo por besarlo delante de ella, cuando lo torturo quemando su Icha Icha para saber si decía la verdad, sin duda seria de mucha ayuda al costado de Ibiki. ¡Oh! y aquel jounin que invito a salir a Sakura ese lo pasó…

¡Y la idea vino a él!

-Los jóvenes de hoy día ya no respetan nada, pobre chica de cabellos rosados, aquel chico sí que no va a dejarla tranquila… – no pudo decir más al ver que la joven ninja se iba corriendo buscando a ese pobre diablo que osaba acosar a su amada.

**Cuarto encuentro:**

**Sharingan 1 – Jinchūriki 0**

Y ahí delante de él estaba la última cuadra para llegar a su objetivo así como también estaba el causante de toda esta persecución, aquel hombre que había organizado esta casería por el simple hecho que había subido unos pocos kilos de más ¡¿Y qué?! Era feliz así y no había nadie que lo pudiera detener, bueno si había alguien y estaba delante de él viendo a todas formas, pero lo conocía de pies a cabeza, conocía todas sus debilidades y también sus fortalezas y sabía que no podría engañarlo tan fácilmente… o tal vez sí, al voltear su cabeza al lado izquierda había un anuncio pegado de Jiraiya ¡Su cuarto libro Icha Icha Passion!

– _¡Oh! ¡La venganza es tan dulce! _– Se dijo para sí mismo mientras que sin miedo se acercaba a un Kakashi con el Sharingan descubierto – Como me gustaría estar en aquella presentación de Jiraiya en la entrada de la aldea, sin duda su cuarto libro es el más esperado… – literalmente vio como el Anbu avanzaba decidido hacia la puerta de la aldea pero se detuvo abruptamente y volteo a verlo.

– Buen intento Obito… Pero Jiraiya llegara acá en una semana porque justo hoy está en Sunagakure haciendo su firma del libro…

– ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¿O-Obito? ¡No… se equivoca!

– Obito… – le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza y deshizo su Jutsu – Entiende que ya no puedes comer los inarizushi con dangos.

– ¿¡Por qué!?

– Tienes diez kilos más… Rin casi me mata esta mañana por no cuidar mejor tus alimentos… sabes lo mucho que se está esforzando por hacerte un traje y quieres seguir comiendo esas cosas, aparte, quiero poder cargar a mi esposo el día de la boda sin romperme la espalda.

**Quinto encuentro:**

**Sharingan 0 – Pervertido 1**

**Game Over.**

Continuara.


	7. Hijos

**Hijos**

Solo faltaban pocos días para la boda y en una pequeña reunión con todos sus amigos hubo un **infeliz, **sí, un infeliz porque después de esa pregunta había tenido problemas con Obito. Aun resonaba la pregunta en la cabeza del Hatake

¿_Piensan tener hijos_?

_Tener hijos…_

_¡HIJOS!_

Era un tema que jamás habían hablado ¡Ni siquiera había pensado en eso! Así que la respuesta, al igual que Obito le salió natural.

– No… / Sí… – la respuesta fue al mismo tiempo produciendo un silencio incómodo. Solo los que amaban su vida salieron inmediatamente de la escena, algunos se escondieron cerca para oír la plática de ambos y poder detenerlos a tiempo en caso decidiera matarse.

– ¿No? – pregunto Obito con voz y cara decaída.

– Obito, nunca lo hemos hablado, los niños son irritables… – se calló al escuchar la estupidez que iba a decir, **no era lo que quería expresar**. Puede que sí sean irritantes y todo pero en el fondo no quería comenzar diciendo cosas así. El Hatake sabía muy bien que su futuro esposo adoraba a los niños, tenía la paciencia, el sentimiento y la calidad para poder criarlos. Él por otra parte… Había vivido tanto con lo de Sakumo que no estaba seguro de ser apto para eso, no quiera que volviera a pasar lo mismo que antes, ya no lo soportaría. Solo observo a Obito pararse si decirle nada, intento detenerlo pero fue en vano.

– Sí que eres un grandísimo estúpido…

– Rin… No era lo que quería decir… – Se agarró la cara en señal de abatimiento.

– Lo se Kakashi, te eh visto casi todos los días por las oficinas de administración de la aldea, para ser más exacta en la oficina de adopción viendo a los niños – el peliplata alzo su cara para ver a su mejor amiga – _¡¿Cómo rayos sabia eso?! Aquello era un secreto hasta para Obito _– Empezaba a sospechar que su amiga era mejor ninja de lo que el en su niñez pensó, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta – Deja de verme y dile la verdad.

No necesito mucho para salir de ahí e ir al encuentro de Obito. Al llegar a la casa lo encontró preparando la cena muy tranquilamente, cerró la puerta para hacer algo de ruido y anunciar que ya había llegado, el Uchiha volteo a verlo y sonrío.

– ¡Bienvenido a casa! Anda aséate la comida estará en unos minutos – No parecía molesto pero no por eso iba a dejar las cosas como estaban.

– Obito… yo…

– Lo siento Kakashi – interrumpió y sorprendió al Hatake – Yo… fui algo egoísta hoy, lo que pasa es que el solo pensar en tener una familia me ilusiona mucho – sonrío, se fue acercando hasta agarrar la mejilla de su prometido y acariciarla – De pequeños nuestra vida no ha sido fácil, en especial la tuya… así que quiero ir al menos es esta parte a tu ritmo y espe… – Ahora fue Kakashi el que lo silencio a él, fue un beso tierno y con mucho amor, al separarse y antes de que pudiera preguntar el peliplata le entrego un sobre.

**Eran los papeles para que puedan adoptar. **


	8. Boda

**Boda**

Y llego el gran día, la recepción se hizo en la antigua casa de Hatake Sakumo. Unos colores pasteles adornaban la residencia. Kakashi se encontraba en la recepción junto con Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, los últimos estaban algo mareados y con ganas de matar al Hatake.

– Kakashi… ya cálmate – Sakura se agarró la cabeza al sentirse mareada de ver a su amigo ir de un lado a otro desesperado – No pasara nada malo – trato de calmarle, siendo en vano, el Hatake estaba tan nervioso que no entendía razones.

– ¿Y si Obito no viene? – pregunto por doceava vez en los últimos cinco minutos

**_¿Por qué?_**

_Rin llamo para avisar que llegaría junto a Obito unos minutos tarde._

_Ahí despertó la paranoia del peliplata._

– Déjame meterlo en un genjutsu… – Rogo Sasuke, pero sus amigos se negaron, si lo hicieran, al final ellos sufrirían las consecuencias de un Obito y Rin molestos. Kakashi seguía moviéndose como gusano, se paraba, caminaba, se sentaba, veía el reloj…

– ¿¡Donde estás Obito!? – dio un pequeño grito y por arte de _suplicas, _Rin apareció por la puerta sonriendo.

– No ha pasado ni diez minutos y ¿No puedes estar tranquilo sin él? Ya lo tendrás para ti… – Pero fue interrumpida cuando el Hatake se le acerco con una rapidez que ni en sus combates más feroces vio.

– Obito si vino ¿verdad? ¿Por qué se demoraron? ¿Estaba dudando? **¡Rin respóndeme! **– La agarró de los hombre y la acudió leve, posteriormente recibió una muy sonora y dolorosa cachetada.

– ¡Joder Kakashi! ¡Reacciona! – ahora Rin sacudió al peliplata – Obito si vino y todo ya esta listo, solo nos retrasamos porqué se olvidó algo en el departamento.

Finalmente el Hatake pudo tranquilizarse y se dio inició a la ceremonia. Todos se posicionaron en sus respectivos asientos, Kakashi estaba parado en el altar y a su costado estaba Naruto y Sakura como sus padrinos.

Empezó la música, la primera en ingresar fue Rin como dama de honor del pelinegro, una vez a dentro, Kakashi pudo ver a su futuro esposo, llevaba un traje color negro y agarrado del brazo izquierdo de Sasuke, quien estaba representando a la familia Uchiha, pero eso no era todo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir cuando lo vio.

1\. Porqué jamás pensó que volvería a encontrar felicidad en su vida, estaba más que agradecido de a ver conocido a **Uchiha Obito, **no**, Hatake Obito, **lo amaba con todo su ser y lo aceptaba tal y como era, _un verdadero idiota, pero un idiota que tenia su corazón._

Y

2\. Porqué en la mano derecha de Obito estaba la foto de su padre, Hatake Sakumo, se sintió dichoso de que su presencia los acompañará ese día tan especial.

_Su vida apenas comenzó cuando fuerte y al mismo tiempo ambos dijeron_

_¡Sí!_

_Y se unieron en un beso lleno de amor verdadero._

FIN.


End file.
